Este es nuestro último día
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "No quiso decir adiós porque las despedidas son puñales traicioneros, hieren el alma y desgarran el corazón. No quiso decir adiós por temor a saber que sería lo último que debía decir. No quiso decir a adiós porque lo sabía. No quiso decir adiós porque presentía que nunca vería de nuevo a Lily ni a Harry." Acompañemos a un verdadero Gryffindor en su día final.


**_Disclaimer:_****_El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._**

* * *

I

_._

**Este es nuestro último día**

_._

_Todos debemos morir. Esa es, tal vez, la única e inevitable deuda que todos debemos pagar._

_._

_._

Parpadeó rápidamente, enfocando la habitación en la que se hallaba. Había cerrados los ojos un segundo. Sólo un segundo. ¡Él podía jurarlo! Se desperezó levemente. Se irguió contra el sofá, y tomó el libro entre sus manos para reanudar la lectura. Sólo faltaba un fragmento de la historia. La parte predilecta de Lily Evans, su amada esposa, de hecho. Ella insistía que la moraleja de la historia era que la esperanza, el sacrificio y el amor siempre triunfaban en el mundo.

A veces, a _James Charlus Potter_ le gustaba estar de acuerdo con ella.

Mientras que mantenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hijo, sostuvo el libro frente a sus ojos con su mano libre. Su mirada se enfocó en las palabras y leyó con tranquilidad el último segmento del cuento: _Las tres brujas y el caballero bajaron juntos de la colina, agarrados del brazo, y los cuatro tuvieron una vida larga y feliz, y ninguno de ellos supo ni sospechó jamás que en las aguas de aquella fuente no había ningún sortilegio._

Sí, definitivamente, una hermosa moraleja.

— Es una gran historia Prongslet, ¿verdad? — Aseveró James, sin dejar de sostener el escrito.

Bajó la mirada para contemplar a su hijo pequeño. Estaba dormido contra su pecho. No se sorprendió, porque Harry siempre acababa durmiéndose cada vez que leía alguno de los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._Parecía que simplemente el oír su voz relatando aventuras era suficiente para relajarlo por las noches. A veces, sin embargo, cuando hablaba de _Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail_y_Prongs_, Harry se veía ligeramente más interesado. Después de todo, tío Remus, tío Sirius y tío Peter eran parte esencial de esos relatos. Incluso se sentía satisfecho de que su hijo lo contemplara con atención cuando mencionaba a _Prongs_.

Harry tenía apenas un año (y unos pocos meses) pero James ya sabía que seria muy parecido a él. La mata de cabello negro parecía ser herencia de su familia, igual que la mayoría de las facciones del pequeño. Aunque Harry tenía los maravillosos ojos de Lily, en lo demás todos coincidían que era parecido a él. ¿No había dicho su madre cuando nació Harry que era idéntico a él cuando era un bebé? Sirius y Lily a menudo solían apenarse por las similitudes, riéndose. A James no podía importarle menos, él siempre estaría feliz y orgulloso de tener a Harry. _Su hijo,_ Harry. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro lentamente.

Sin embargo, una tristeza repentina lo golpeó al pensar en su familia.

La melancolía se entremezcló con un la irritación. Nada podía hacer. Estaba allí, encerrado, en el Valle de Godric. Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni Peter estaban allí. Tampoco estaban Frank, Alice o Neville. Ni Marlene, Whitney, Gideon, Fabian o Heather. Sólo estaban ellos. Nadie más debía estar preso en su propio hogar, al menos no en la misma forma que ellos. Lily había argumentado, pacientemente, que Harry no era conciente de lo que sucedía pero eso parecía ser insuficiente para él. Su hijo merecía poder jugar como cualquier niño. Lily no merecía estar allí. Ninguno de ellos debería estar allí. Debería haber sido una fiesta. Era algo para celebrar en aquellos tiempos oscuros. Pero había tan poco que festejar. Tanto por lo que sufrir.

Algo le oprimió la garganta. Y los ojos le ardieron cuando recordó las palabras que le quemaban el interior.

Sus padres. Sus padres, _muertos_.

Su sangre, ardiente por la rabia y el dolor, martillaba en sus oídos recordándole las últimas palabras que Dorea Black le había dicho cuando la vio por última vez justo después de la muerte de su padre. Charlus era auror. Y había riesgos siempre, pero no por ello la noticia había sido menos dolorosa. _La frente en alto, James._

No, no reprochaba la ausencia de nadie. ¡_Estaban_ en guerra, maldita sea! ¡El mundo mágico se enfrentaba al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos! Simplemente, le dolía pensar en que el pequeño Harry, tan ajeno a los males que los rodeaban, tuviese que vivir encerrado. Le dolía pensar que su esposa había perdido a una de sus grandes amigos, Marlene McKinnon, y siquiera había podido despedirse adecuadamente.

James no era un hombre como el que estaba siendo obligado a ser. ¡Tenía que permanecer allí! ¡Sus amigos estaban arriesgándolo todo y él no estaba haciendo _nada_!

Pero, desgraciadamente, era lo único que podía hacer. Y las dos razones de que él no estuviese gritando o revolcándose en su miserable situación eran Lily y Harry.

La idea de que Voldemort estuviese buscando a su hijo lo enfermaba. ¡Harry era un _bebé_apenas! ¡_Su bebé_! ¿Cómo demonios significaría eso un _riesgo_ para ese repulsivo ser? Eso se había preguntado mil veces desde que Albus Dumbledore les informó de la existencia de la profecía. No podía tolerar la idea de que su bebé estuviese en semejante peligro. Y todo… ¿Por una maldita profecía? Sus ojos cayeron al posarse en la ventana. Era una noche ventosa, los árboles se movían a causa del impulso del aire. _Halloween_, perfecto.

— James. — Susurró Lily, ingresando al living, cruzando el umbral de una de las puertas que unían el living con el resto de la casa. — Creo que es hora de acostar a Harry

James asintió, dejando el libro sobre el sofá, abierto en la página que acababa de leer. Lily hecho un vistazo, sólo por curiosidad.

— ¿_The Fountain of Fair Fortune_? — Inquirió ella, sonriente.

— Sí. Siempre se duerme con el — Replicó James, con diversión — Parece que Beedle aburre a nuestro Prongslet.

— Sí… — ella sonrió mientras sus ojos pasaron de su marido a su hijo. El niño tenía el pijama azul que a Lily le gustaba. James se levantó del suelo, sosteniendo al niño. Unos ojos iguales a los de ella le devolvieron una atenta mirada — Ah, Harry

Un par de ojos verdes los contemplaron con interés desde su posición, en brazos de su padre. James se rió entre dientes.

— Tienes el sueño ligero, ¿Verdad, Prongslet? — Dudó.

Harry señaló, con bastante insistencia, el objeto que estaba junto al libro de Beedle el Bardo sobre el sillón. Era la varita de James.

— ¿Más magia? — Dudó el hombre evitando que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. — Creo que es hora de dormir, hijo

Los ojos suplicantes se posaron en él. James pensó que alejaría a Sirius Black de su hijo, puesto que quizás estaba convirtiéndose en una peligrosa influencia para el bebé. Sin embargo, él miró a Lily. La mujer resopló, le lanzó una mirada al reloj y asintió.

— Sólo unos minutos más. — Aseveró. Ambos escucharon unos ruidos en la otra habitación.

— Creo que el señor Tinkles volvió a casa… — Sonrió James a la vez que Lily volvía sobre sus pasos, para averiguar de donde provenía aquel sonido.

— Papá — Balbuceó Harry, con dificultad. Señalando la varita con su pequeño dedo índice — _Papá_

Sujetando la varita, James le sonrió a su hijo. A Harry le atraían las cosas brillantes así que entretenerlo era sencillo si se empleaban los métodos correctos. Agitó su varita, haciendo nubes de colores diferentes cada vez que hacia un movimiento. Se perdió en la maravillada mirada de su hijo, tan parecida a la de su amada esposa, y se rió al ver que el pequeño intentaba atrapar el humo con su pequeño puño. La risa de ambos inundó el pequeño ambiente de la sala de estar. Se abrió nuevamente la puerta que conectaba a la cocina con el living y entró Lily, con su hermoso pelo rojo cayéndole sobre su cara. Resopló algo sobre el gato pero James no alcanzó a oír del todo.

— Hora de dormir, señores — Masculló ella y sonrió cuando los ojos de Harry la miraron con desilusión —. Nosotros también iremos a dormir, amor. Es tarde

James estaba de acuerdo con ello. — _Mañana_ — Prometió al bebé y en un susurró declaró: — Te amo

Besó la frente de su hijo antes de levantarlo y entregárselo a Lily. Tiró la varita sobre el sillón y se estiró, bostezando. Su esposa le sonrió mientras que apretaba a Harry contra su pecho. James se maravilló de la calidez que parecía emanar de Lily cuando sostenía a Harry. Ella se giró lentamente, pero volvió la vista sobre sus hombros, para mirarlo. James sintió una ola de afecto renovada. Frente a él tenía los dos motivos de lucha. Las palabras que iba a dedicarle a su familia se petrificaron en su garganta cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

Algo andaba mal.

Intercambió una mirada con su mujer. En los ojos verdes se reflejó una preocupación dolorosa, pero James sintió, a la vez, una especie de dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. Alguien los había hallado. El hechizo no estaba roto ¿Cierto? Oh, pero quizás… Ah, ¡_Peter_! ¿Su amigo era quien lo había ido a buscar? Entonces, tampoco serían buenas noticias. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras corría hacia el hall. Internamente, sabía que no se trataba de Peter pero no quería creer que... No podía tolerar la idea de que…

Se horrorizó en cuanto lo vio avanzando, silencioso y mortífero, a través del hall que separaba la entrada del cuarto de estar.

Era lo último que esperaba, lo que más temía y lo que jamás pensó que pasaría.

Voldemort los había encontrado.

La comprensión fue dolorosa. Todo este tiempo se habían equivocado. La discordia entre sus verdaderos amigos había sido errónea. La sospecha, el dolor, la furia y la decepción lo golpearon tan fuerte e inesperadamente como una blodger descontrolada.

El _traidor_ era **_Peter Pettigrew_**. Wormtail. Su amigo. ¿_Su amigo_?

Los rostros de Sirius y Remus estallaron en su cabeza. Los recuerdos de su época de estudiante se volvieron dolorosamente contra él. ¿_Por qué Peter…_? ¿Cómo fue capaz de…? ¡Los había entregado a **_Voldemort_**!

Los pensamientos se le dispararon en la cabeza, repentinamente.

— **_¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! —_**Exclamó, con furia rugiendo en su interior**_— ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Yo lo detendré!_**

Casi de inmediato supo que esas serian sus últimas palabras.

No quiso decir adiós porque las despedidas son puñales traicioneros, hieren el alma y desgarran el corazón. No quiso decir adiós por temor a saber que sería lo último que debía decir. No quiso decir a adiós porque lo sabía. No quiso decir adiós porque presentía que nunca vería de nuevo a Lily ni a Harry. No quiso decir adiós por obligación… Sólo quería que las fuerzas permanecieran en su interior. Tenía que cuidarlos… **_Tenía_** que **_luchar_** por Lily y por Harry.

Apenas se dio cuenta de los detalles.

**_Todo sucedió muy rápido._**

Escuchó ruidos a sus espaldas, pasos acelerados, y otros sonidos no identificables. No quería imaginar la situación, no podía, tenía que mantenerse de pie. Él tenía que defender, aun cuando la defensa no era posible... Reprimió el impulso de mirar hacia atrás y centró sus ojos en la criatura que en ese momento alzaba su varita. Un frío se apoderó de él cuando vio a su atacante soltar una risa fuerte, terrorífica y escalofriante. Y ni siquiera tenía su varita con él…

_La frente en alto, James_

Si tenía que morir, moriría de pie. La imagen de Lily y Harry se deslizó dolorosamente por su mente.

_La frente en alto, James_

No tenía escapatoria, y lo sabía.

_Los amo_. Pensó cuando esos dos pares de brillantes ojos verdes se dibujaron en sus pensamientos. _Lo siento_

Vio cómo se movía la boca de su atacante y un destello de luz verde.

Y todo se desvaneció.

.

.

_Nadie dijo que el final sería justo._

* * *

_Y eso es todo... Es mi primer one-shot sobre el universo de Harry Potter. Mis historias solían ser más acerca de Twilight. Pero bueno, espero haber hecho justicia para James. El título me costó mucho, no soy buena con los títulos y lo sé desde hace tiempo :D_


End file.
